


Collide // Post - Ides of march // Character study

by Classically_Malicious



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Study, F/F, ides of March, post ides of march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classically_Malicious/pseuds/Classically_Malicious
Summary: The embers of the small campfire floated away with the soft autumn breeze. Gabrielle of Potidaea sitting in all of her glory. Brought back from the dead, now back to things as normal.





	Collide // Post - Ides of march // Character study

COLLIDE //  
The embers of the small campfire floated away with the soft autumn breeze. Gabrielle of Potidaea sitting in all of her glory. Brought back from the dead, now back to things as normal.

Or was it?

Sitting by the fire as her knees pressed against her heavy chest. The Grecian bard was tormented by her own thoughts and feelings.

This was supposed to be a good thing, but all she could think about was Rome. Xena tried to infiltrate the gates to prevent her visions from coming true. Little did she knew, it led them to their deaths. That wasn’t her fault, what else was she supposed to do?

Xena was haunted with the vision of her best friend dying, over and over. She obsessed over it for months, and all she wanted to do was prevent it. Not knowing what lies behind the next tree, turning her head at every snap of a twig.

All Gabrielle could think of was that chakram breaking in half and falling to the dirt….as it broke Xena’s spine and took her to the ground with it. Seeing Callisto’s demented smile, hearing that ghastly chuckle.

The bard was Xena’s weakness. Alti, Callisto, and every other person with a grudge against Xena was going to use the blond against her. Now that the warrior has found love, found some sort of peace, it is used to twist her up inside and shred her to pieces.

The greek blond ran her hands through her short hair, taking a healthy gulp of wine. Trying to ease this overwhelming anxiety.

 

She couldn’t leave Xena, that wouldn’t be an option. She didn’t want Xena to hurt, or be afraid because of her love for the bard. They had literally been through hell and back, and gods only know what is lurking ahead.

An image of Xena laying in her arms, stripped from their clothes and put in rags. Her limp body, spine broken, face bloody. She tried to clean her up as much as she could, and just held her. Hearing this tall, dark haired beauty give her last will and testament.

Tears fell down her face, shaking her head as she tried to push that thought away. Being nailed to a cross by Rome’s finest leader, looking over and seeing that smile on her best friends face. Xena was being strong, while they were /dying/.

She was always the strong one.

Even though she would swear all that strength came from her traveling companion.

Her best friend.

Her lover.

Her /soul mate/.

Her everything.

Their destiny’s were woven together, loomed by the fates themselves. In this life, previous lives, and every life after that. They were destined to be together.

Their fates were meant to collide and sought out together, no matter what lifetime they were in.


End file.
